Battle for Dream Island Wiki
BFB_Intro.png|Battle for BFDI|link=Battle for BFDI|linktext=Yet another season has begun! What will this season have to offer? ABNTT and Bleh.jpg|Four Goes Too Far|link=Four Goes Too Far|linktext=Find out who's going to get eliminated on BFB 6. BFDIA Contestants.png|Characters|link=List of Battle for Dream Island characters|linktext=Find the full list of your favorite characters here. IDFB Gallery 8.png|Past episodes|link=List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|linktext=Want to know what happened before the new season started? Catch up on past episodes! Latest Episode Four Goes Too Far is the 6th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 37th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on February 2, 2018. A short was supposed to be released before this, but it was delayed to make BFB 6. The first scene shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to prevent the "loud noises”. After Yellow Face wears it, Four joins in and screeches him. After that Foldy tells Four to stop screeching because it's no longer funny. Four then mutilates her, to which Stapy gets mad at him for doing so and supposedly throws a fork at him. Four responds by nonchalantly blasting an Energy Beam at Stapy for throwing a fork at him. Meanwhile, Basketball said that his destruction is getting more and more ruthless and that he needs to stop. Basketball asks 8-Ball what to do and 8-Ball insists that everything relies on Golf Ball, to which Golf Ball gasps in excitement. Golf Ball states that they should multiply Four by zero since any number multiplied by zero is still zero. They then notice that Donut is shaped like a zero, and insist on using him to do so, much to Donut's annoyance.(Full article...) Previous Episodes: Fortunate Ben – Today's Very Special Episode – Why Would You Do This on a Swingset – Lick Your Way to Freedom – More... Did you know... *... that the BFDIA 6 release date was announced to be September 1, 2016, and a short animation was released announcing the release date? *... that aside of BFDI(A), there are a lot of other different object shows on YouTube? *... that a total of 1,359 recommended characters have appeared in BFDI? *... that Leafy taking out her Yoylemap and saying "Blue skidoo, we can too!" to teleport to Yoyleland in BFDI 21 and BFDIA 1 is a reference to the kid's show Blue's Clues? *... that Englishcreamcakes was the first Pencil voter? Poll Right now, what is your favorite episode of Battle for BFDI? Getting Teardrop to Talk Lick Your Way to Freedom Why Would You Do This On a Swingset Today's Very Special Episode Fortunate Ben Four Goes Too Far Archive – Discuss – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and its sequels, Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB. We have articles and files. Battle for Dream Island is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects who are competing in a competition to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. This wiki is fan-run and is not an official BFDI website. For official BFDI news and information, check the links below. Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Google+ *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Recommend a character Related wikis *Object Shows Community *Inanimate Insanity Wiki *Zack Bone Productions Wikia *Scroll to the bottom for more object show wikis! Recent activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse